


At Last

by captainamergirl



Series: Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Busty lovin', F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Dusty celebrates Valentine's with the woman he loves.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Busty, even though they didn't last long. They had the potential to be something special. Oh well. At least there's fan fiction, right? I hope you enjoy this!

** At Last  
**

**February 14th, 2015 – Metro**

_The festivities were well underway._  
  
Champagne flowed like water; couples jockeyed for position in the rented photo booth; the dance floor was crowded almost beyond capacity; men stumbled around in lustful hazes – lipstick-kisses staining their cheeks and collars crimson; women floated from friend to enemy alike; flashing the diamonds, flowers and expensive chocolates they had received as gifts…  
  
_Yes, Valentine’s Day – er, night – had arrived in all of its glory._  
  
Bonnie McKechnie-Donovan soulfully crooned Etta James’s “At Last” as her eyes swept the crowd. She caught sight of her sexy husband at the bar. Two anonymous redheads were attempting to chat him up but he was having none of it. In fact, Dusty pointed to Bonnie on stage and she could make out the words _“That’s my wife”_ on his plump, kissable lips. The girls pulled faces and scurried away to find their next victims.  
  
Bonnie smiled as she kept singing. Dusty was giving her those bedroom eyes of his and she was feeling hot all over. As soon as this song was finished, she was going to grab her husband, yank him into his office and have her way with him. _Why not?_ She reasoned. _It was Valentine’s Day. Lovin’ was on the menu and she was going to enjoy a four-course meal. She was going to devour Dusty’s amazing body inch by sensual inch._  
  
He smirked at her, as if reading her mind. He mouthed to her, _“You’re all mine”._ Oh yes, yes she was. She had truly never thought that she would become Dusty Donovan’s wife. Hell, she had never thought their long-ago, strings-free sex romps would turn into anything serious at all. But she’d fallen for him – hard. It had taken him a lot longer though to be open about how he felt for her. He had been smarting over a devastating loss when they had first hooked up, and he’d just wanted to keep things casual. They both had tried not to let their emotions – their hearts - get involved, but it had been impossible. The chemistry was too strong; their feelings ran too deep…  
  
Some things hadn’t changed at all.  
  
Bonnie continued to belt out the tune, soon reaching the end of the beautiful, sultry ballad.  
  
_You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...  
  
At Last_  
  
She finished to a crescendo of applause. It made her grin and blush a little too. “Thank you, thank you!” she said into the mic. “Please pull your lovers close and tell them how much they meant to you… Have an amazing Valentine’s night!” That caused more applause to erupt from the crowd, and many took her invitation and yanked their other halves into steamy kisses.  
  
Bonnie desperately wanted to be kissing her husband right now. _Hell, she wanted to be doing a lot more than that!_  
  
DJ Randy took over from Bonnie. Dusty was waiting for her at stage left. Beyonce’s “Love on Top” was pumping on the stereo system as Bonnie hopped into Dusty’s arms and he swung her around once, causing the breath to steal from her lungs for a moment.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nudged her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, his tongue darting at her bottom lip.  
  
“Mmm,” he murmured. “There was a promise in that kiss.”  
  
“Yes,” Bonnie agreed breathlessly.  
  
“I intend to collect ASAP.”  
  
“Is now too soon?” Bonnie asked, kissing the left corner of his mouth. “Can you take a break?” She kissed the right corner of his mouth, whispering huskily, “I know this place will fall apart away from your watchful eyes but -“  
  
“Let it crumble,” Dusty said in a deep, throaty voice. His eyes were smoky and heavy-lidded. He grabbed her hand and yanked her through the crowd. She laughed as her red sequined skirt swished around her long legs.  
  
People were calling out to Bonnie, raving about her vocal talents. "Bonnie, that was a fabulous show!” Teri Ciccone enthused as they passed by her. “Are you going to ditch the legal briefs for a mic and some hot pants?” She joked.  
  
“It was just a onetime engagement,” Bonnie called out to her best friend. “I wanted to help hubby dearest over here.” Dusty gave her a fierce tug forward. She blushed a little and waved. “See you later!”  
  
They reached Dusty’s office and he immediately propelled her inside, shutting the door by forcefully pressing her lithe body up against it. She laughed as her back hit the hard wood. It didn’t hurt; instead, it felt wild and wanton – two qualities Dusty brought out in her full-force. She had had sex and she’d had sex. But sex with Dusty was on a whole ‘nother level. It was almost spiritual really, she thought with a naughty grin. Well, it certainly spiraled her to the heavens anyway.  
  
Dusty’s hands were on either of her thighs now, bunching up her skirt. “Mmm, you’re killing me,” he said as he noticed that she was only wearing a tiny slip of material. A g-string as thin and flimsy as a piece of dental floss.  
  
“You like?”  
  
“Does this answer your question?” he asked as he pressed his fingers to her entrance and stroked her slit.  
  
She purred. “I picked it out just for you. It’s your Valentine’s Day present.”  
  
“Damn good choice.”  
  
“Well one of your presents,” Bonnie said.  
  
“Hmmm,” Dusty murmured, pushing aside the tiny black fabric and sluicing a finger into her tight channel. She arched up and gasped as he thrust deeper into her. She rocked against the ministrations of his fingers and clamped down on the digit. Her breasts jutted into his chest and he smirked at the contact, reaching out with his free hand to thumb her tits.  
  
“Dustttty,” she cried. She came all too soon. Juices slipped freely down her mocha thighs. “Ohhh Dustyyyyy.” Her whole body shook with the ferocity of the orgasm.  
  
“You like?” he asked, mimicking her earlier question.  
  
She cupped him through his gray trousers. “Does this answer your question?” she mimicked right back.  
  
“Dammit, baby, the things you do to me,” he growled, his dick jerking in the palm of her hand.  
  
Bonnie grinned as she reached for the buckle on his pants and undid it with surprisingly steady hands, given that her whole body felt like a limp noodle right then.  
  
She yanked his pants down, along with his boxers, and they puddled at his ankles. In kind, he ripped off her g-string as she laughed in surprise and excitement. What remained of the material hit the floor somewhere in the vicinity of the window. He bunched her skirt up her hips and pressed his engorged member to her entrance.  
  
“Ready for me, baby?” He asked needlessly.  
  
“Always,” she said. He smiled and thrust into her, impaling her with his iron shaft. Her head lolled back against the door as exquisite pleasure immediately surged through her body.  
  
He grasped her bare buttocks in his large hands and pulled her up onto him so that she was straddling his waist. She tightened her legs around him like a vise as their bodies worked together in perfect, erotic rhythm.  
  
When they came, their screams were loud and feral - only muted by the sound of music pounding down the hall.  
  
Dusty set her back on her two feet but she had to hold onto the doorknob for a long moment so as not to topple over. Her knees were like Jell-o and she was spent. Their coupling had been swift, hard and passionate, nearly robbing her of breath.  
  
“That was-“ Dusty panted.  
  
“Definitely something,” Bonnie panted in return, a new smile stretching across her pretty face.  
  
He settled his big hands on her slim hips. “So about that other Valentine’s Day present… What exactly does it entail? Handcuffs, whips…”  
  
Bonnie chuckled. “It’s not a sexy gift, per se.”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“Well, hopefully you’ll still like it,” she said in mock-indignation.  
  
“If it came from you, then hell yes,” Dusty said and gave her a kiss that had made so weak in the knees, she almost collapsed on top of him. He just laughed. “I seem to have quite an effect on you.”  
  
“Oh you know you do. No need to brag,” Bonnie said. She kissed him and his tongue darted into her mouth, entwining with hers in an erotic dance.  
  
When they finally came up for air again, Dusty was smirking. “I have a present for you too.”  
  
“Does it involve handcuffs, whips, chains?”  
  
Dusty chuckled. “I’m afraid I wasn’t that creative this year.”  
  
He moved to his desk, walking a bit awkwardly due to the raging hard-on between his legs. He opened a drawer and pulled out a black jewelry box. Bonnie smiled as he toddled back over to her and presented the box to her. “Open,” he said.  
  
She nodded, prying open the velvety lid. Nestled inside two small sheets of tissue paper was an incredible ruby necklace. It was heart-shaped and hung on a gold chain that she guessed was at least 20 karats.  
  
“Dusty, ohmigod,” she said. She looked at him, feeling teary-eyed. “You shouldn’t have done this. It’s – it’s too much.”  
  
“Nothing but the best for my wife.”  
  
“I love it when you call me that.”  
  
“Well, that’s what you are right?”  
  
“Yes, but I like to be reminded of it as often as possible.”  
  
“My wife … Marrying you was the smartest thing I ever did,” Dusty said. “You are my life. You and my son… You two are … everything.”  
  
Bonnie smiled. “Put it on me,” she encouraged him.  
  
He nodded. She turned so her around so that her back was to him. She felt his dick bump her thigh and she laughed. She reached behind her and stroked his member as he fumbled with the catch on the chain.  
  
“Do you want this necklace on or what?” He asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Then you gotta stop working my dick for a minute with those amazing little hands of yours.”  
  
Bonnie just smirked, ceasing to rub his cock for a moment. He managed to finally latch the necklace. It settled into the valley of her pert breasts and she smiled down at it. “It’s perfect.”  
  
“No, baby, you are.”  
  
“Oh come on…”  
  
“You are. I made you wait a helluva long time – years actually - and yet you never gave up on me, even when I was a complete jackass… You must be a saint.”  
  
“No saint would do what we just did against your office door.”  
  
“Then they’re missing out.” Dusty smoothed her wavy hair off her shoulders and began kissing her neck. He trailed kisses down the column of her lean throat. He moved his hands to cup her breasts, kneading them until she was actually mewling.  
  
“Dusty…”  
  
“Yeah, babe?”  
  
“I need you. Now.”  
  
“First let’s talk about my other Valentine’s gift,” he teased.  
  
“Don’t make me hurt you,” Bonnie said.  
  
“But you hurt me so good,” he said with a chuckle. He then took her hands and moved them to her breasts. He covered her hands and they began to massage her puckered tits in time. Her head lolled on his shoulder as he quickly brought her to climax.  
  
She didn’t think she could take anymore of the sensual torture but he just ramped up the intensity. He twirled her around and teased and fondled her opening until she was begging him to take her again.  
  
As her knees knotted around his waist, she sucked on his collarbone and he groaned in pleasure.  
  
When they had cum again, he held her tightly in his arms. “Happy Valentine’s night, baby.”  
  
“You too,” she said. She traced his contoured lips with a pinkie finger. “I’ll tell you what your present is now, if you’d like.”  
  
“Please do. The suspense is driving me nuts.”  
  
“I planned to tell you this when we were all alone at home - taking a bubble bath, surrounded by candles and rose petals all…”  
  
“Mmmm….”  
  
“But I can’t wait until you close up the place. I want you know now, so Dusty well, here it is… I’m pregnant!” She closed her eyes and winced when he didn’t say anything.  
  
“Open your eyes,” Dusty said.  
  
She slowly peeled open one eyelid. He was smiling. “Are you-“  
  
“Happy about this?” She nodded. “No. I’m thrilled, actually.”  
  
“Good. I wasn’t totally sure that this was what you would want, but I was hoping …”  
  
“Baby, it’s perfect. The best gift ever.”  
  
Moisture gathered in Bonnie’s eyes. “You really mean that?”  
  
“Yes. I am really happy. Bonnie, you know I’m not a sappy guy but this – this humbles me. That you want to have a kid with me.”  
  
“Of course I do, Dusty. Not only are you my husband you’re an amazing man. I’ve seen how you are with Enzo too. You’re a wonderful father.”  
  
“Well, it helps that you take such good care of him too.”  
  
“Always. I love him just as much as I do Sarah.”  
  
“I know and that’s amazing.” He reached out and touched her still flat belly. “There is a life in there … My kid,” he marveled. “Yours and mine… its wild.”  
  
“I know, right?”  
  
“Our whole life is this wild adventure and you know what, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
Bonnie kissed him flush on the mouth. “Me either, Mr. Donovan.”  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweets.”  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dusty,” Bonnie said. She then rubbed up against him. “What do you say we ‘celebrate’ one more time?”  
  
“I say, why stop at just one more time?” He said with a wink, pushing her against the desk and taking her again.


End file.
